Perfect
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: A new girl has come to the Aoiya and everybody is infatuated with her!now, they are ignoring Misao. As Misao runs away, she comes across a person named Tenshi who promises to train her. AxM
1. Loneliness

A/N: someone kill me please... i keep writing more and more fics! augh! i haven't even finished my other ones! oh well... just gotta get the idea out of my head before i forget...

Disclaimer: i don't own Rurouni Kenshin, although i DO own Tenshi and Tari (but then again, judging from teh character i'm going to make Tari into, i don't want to own her! lol)

A four year old Misao hugged her knees as she cried. Her secret hideout was completely dark except for the light that shone through a hold in the stone walls near the ceiling. Her sniffles were heard echoing throughout the cave.

What had she done wrong? Why was everyone ignoring her? Why were they pushing her away yet indulging Tari?

Tari. The name made her clench her fist in anger. Why did she have to intrude in on their lives? why couldn't she just have never existed? It was all thanks to Tari that Misao's suffering had begun in the first place.

Tari was everything Misao was and wasn't. She was beautiful, intelligent. graceful, adorable, innocent and a quick learner. She was perfect, she never got in trouble unlike Misao. So basically every time something bad happened, it was usually Misao's fault because Tari just COULDN'T make a mistake, she was too PERFECT.

This was the reason Misao was in her secret place. She had accidentally bumped into the kitchen table causing a plate to fall and break. Okon had come running in and scolded Misao for being so clumsy, asking her in the process why she couldn't be like Tari. Soon, everyone was in the kitchen, they had all asked the same question while Tari looked down at her from Aoshi's arms, her eyes seemed smug, as if she KNEW she was better and that Misao was just some shadow in the corner now.

Misao gasped as she heard a person speak to her, she was so distracted that she didn't notice a young woman come into the cave.

"Daijoubou?" she asked softly, putting a hand on Misao's shoulder.

Misao shrunk away, scared.

"H-hai..." she managed to stutter between sniffs.

"You don't seem okay..." the woman laughed solemnly.

Misao hung her head.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I'm sad too right now, maybe I could tell you what's making me sad too so we don't have to feel the pain all by ourselves" the young woman smiled. Her long black hair framing her face.

Misao looked at her, not knowing whether or not she could trust her. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Okay, since you're still a little bit scared, I'll go first" the stranger sat down across from her and crossed her legs.

"Well, it all started like this, I was walking through the market when I saw this pretty hairpin. Of course, being a girl and all, I wanted to buy it. But I soon found out that I didn't have enough money since I needed to pay for food. So then I went around asking for money and then when i asked this man, he thought I was a beggar and peasant. He commanded the thugs that he had with him to beat me up. After that, they took my money and I didn't have anything now. I couldn't eat or buy new clothes since mine were all muddy now from being kicked into the dirt and mud. So I went into this forest here and found a stream where I washed my clothes and then I found this cave. I thought i heard someone crying and came to see who was so sad. And here I am" she spread her arms.

Misao was listening intently, "Those men are bad"

The lady giggled at her choice of words, "Yes, they are big and bad! just like the mean wolf from the story 'Little Red Riding Hood'!"

Misao laughed for the first time that day.

She stifled her laughter and looked at the person in front of her, "My name is Makimachi Misao, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Misao-chan, my name is Tenshi"

Misao looked puzzled, "No last name?"

Tenshi shook her head, "No, I never knew my parents, they died when I was a child, probably a year younger than you. That was 18 years ago."

"Me too... but my grandfather took care of me... but now they ignore me..." She said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because of this girl called Tari that moved in with us. She's the same age as me and is perfect. She never makes any mistakes so when anything goes wrong, they blame me. Just today I bumped into the table when I tripped and broke a plate. Then everybody came in telling me how clumsy I was and asking why I couldn't be like Tari. And she beats me at everything too! whenever I fight her while training, she always beats me and I can't even hit her! So then now everyone is only training her and not me!" Misao scowled.

Tenshi studied her a while, "You're a ninja aren't you?"

Misao nodded her head.

Tenshi looked at her again before slowly saying, "How about I teach you how to fight?"

"Can you?" Misao looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Hai" Misao squealed and hugged the older woman.

After they pulled apart Tenshi looked outside and gasped, "I did not know it was this late already! you should be getting back to your home now even though it's painful. I can teach you starting tomorrow okay? meet me here. I hope you don't mind if I use your secret spot to stay in for a while"

Misao shook her head, "You can stay here. I'll come here at noon! Arigatou!" she called and ran out.

Misao ran through the forest and stopped as she reached the main road. Maybe today wasn't that bad after all...

"Misao-chan! Misao! Where are you!" she heard her name being called.

A sudden pang was felt in Misao's heart. She calmly walked towards the direction of the voice.

"Misao! Where are-" Aoshi, Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou and Hyottoko stopped calling as they saw her come within sight.

Misao felt something die within her. She wasn't happy like whenever she saw her favorite mentors, but now she was... she didn't know the feeling... it was like she didn't care at all. She frowned at this but continued to walk to them anyways.

They ran up to her and Shikijou picked her up, "Where did you go? Everybody was worried about you kiddo!"

_Liar..._ Misao thought bitterly but did not allow her face to show the emotion.

"You shouldn't run away like that Misao-chan" Beshimi said quietly.

"You could have gotten hurt... or worse" Hannya mumbled.

"Why do you care?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could think.

Aoshi's head jerked up as he heard this, "Misao..." he said, his voice clearly startled.

She raised her head and met his eyes with hers. Aoshi could not help but widen his eyes in surprise and fear when he saw her emotionless eyes. They were so empty, it seemed like a black void, swallowing everything that gazed into them.

Misao shook her head and pushed herself away from Shikijou before landing quietly on the road.

"We should get back" she said and started to walk the familiar path back to the Aoiya.

The 5 men looked at each other, concerned. Maybe something had happened while she was out here, or maybe she was mad at them for scolding her so much. Aoshi decided that they would apologize to her later after dinner and followed her back to their home.

That night, everybody was quiet, they were all worried at the sudden change in Misao. Not even Tari could cheer anyone up.

"Misao..." Okina started.

"Nani?" she looked up at him with a frighteningly blank expression.

Okina cringed as she looked at him but willed himself to continue anyways, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Jiya" she replied coldly.

Okina sighed, "If you're still mad about this afternoon, we're sorry. We didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not mad" This was true, since she felt empty right now.

"Then why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm finished my dinner now, please excuse me" she pushed away from the table and took her tray into the kitchen before retiring to her room.

Aoshi glared at his bowl of rice. Something was obviously bothering Misao. Something big. Because no matter what, she would never say 'she didn't care' or look at them with such... such... **_empty_** eyes.

Later that evening, Misao sat in the courtyard looking up into the stars.

"Can we sit with you Misao-chan?" Hannya's voice startled her. She looked at the 6 people standing beside her. Aoshi, Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, Hyottoko and Tari.

She scowled inwardly at Tari but shrugged, indicating that she didn't mind.

"Aoshi-sama! look at that star! it's so pretty!" Misao growled at Tari's voice. ' Aoshi-sama' was her term for referring to the Okashira.

"Aa, it's very bright" Misao scowled even more at hearing Aoshi's 'happy' voice.

They started to speak happily. After 3 minutes, Misao couldn't stand it anymore and went to her room. The Oniwaban looked at her retreating form. Aoshi slid Tari off his knee and got up to follow her.

Once Misao had reached her room, she closed the door and laid down on her futon. She closed her eyes and recalled the day's events. Tenshi. She seemed like a nice lady. Misao couldn't wait to see and talk to her again.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, "Misao-chan?" Aoshi's voice was heard through the door.

Misao willed herself to stay under control, "Come in"

She heard the shouji door slide open and shut. The ruffling of clothes was heard behind her and she guessed that Aoshi had sat down.

"Misao-chan, what's bothering you?" he asked the question he had been wanting to ask all day.

"Nothing"

"I never taught you to lie"

"You never teach me anything anymore" once again, the words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it.

Aoshi flinched at her cold accusation, "Ie, that's not true"

Misao 'hmph'ed and turned to her side so that she was facing away from Aoshi instead of facing the ceiling.

They sat there in silence for 5 minutes before Aoshi reached over and gathered her into his arms.

"Misao.. tell me what's wrong" he commanded lightly, cradling her head to his shoulder.

The four year old shook her head stubbornly.

"Misao..." Aoshi was getting frustrated now.

"Why do you care?" she repeated the same sentence that she had earlier that afternoon. The same sentence that had started this entire questioning.

"Why wouldn't I care?" he countered.

"Because you think I cause trouble and is nothing more than some girl that annoys you. Not to mention, I'm not _perfect_ like you want me to be" her voice was bitter as she spat out the sentence.

"Misao... I'm sorry, I... We never meant to hurt you..."

"Hmph..." she then muttered something inaudible.

Part of Aoshi had wanted to hear what she had said out of pure curiosity but another half of him was afraid that it might make him feel more guilty.

"How about you come with us to the dojo to train tomorrow?" Aoshi proposed, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm busy tomorrow" Aoshi cringed inwardly, he didn't know whether she was avoiding them or she hated them so much that she couldn't stand their presence.

Aoshi sighed, he couldn't think of anything else to make the little girl happy.

"Alright... then if you want anything, just ask"

"Okay" he left the room.

That night, Misao cried herself to sleep. _Did they even remember it was her birthday tomorrow?_

The next day, Aoshi, Tari and the others had left the Aoiya early in the morning, probably to go to the market on their way to the dojo. Misao was left all alone, but that was good, because they wouldn't know where she would be going.

She grabbed all her weapons and headed back to her secret spot where she had promised to meet Tenshi. Her heart was heavy as she trudged along the road. Today was her birthday, today was supposed to be a happy day. Tears had started to build up in her eyes but she had willed herself not to cry. As soon as she reached the cave, she entered. Tenshi was standing there waiting for her. As soon as Misao saw her she burst into tears and flung herself at the older woman.

"Shh... don't cry..." she cooed trying to calm Misao down.

"They... they d-didn't even re-remember my-my b-bir-birthday!" she wailed.

"Shhh... hush now... how about I take you to the markets today and we can get you a weapon for yourself as a birthday gift from me?" Tenshi pulled away and looked at the crying four year old.

Misao made an attempt to smile through her tears and nodded. Tenshi grabbed her hand and started walking. A ray of hope glimmered in Misao's dark heart.

"Aoshi-sama?" Tari called.

Aoshi didn't seem to hear because he was too engrossed with his own thoughts.

"Aoshi-sama!" Tari tugged on his coat.

He snapped out of his daze and looked down at the little girl walking beside him.

"Nani?"

"When are we going to reach the dojo?" she asked in an angelic voice. (A/N: damn you Tari! go jump off a cliff and die!)

"Soon" they were now walking through the markets on their path towards the dojo. They had planned to teach Tari some new ninja techniques to further enhance her ninja training.

A familiar flash of blue caught his eye. _Was that Misao?_ he turned his head to get a better view but couldn't see anything. He shook his head, he must be imagining things.

But as soon as he continued walking like normal, he could've swore he saw another flash of blue! and a braid to go along with it too!

He jerked his head again.

"Aoshi-sama? What is it Aoshi-sama?" Tari's voice floated to his ears.

"Nothing"

Misao stared in awe as she looked at the many weapons on the walls, "Sugoi..." she breathed.

"Pick whichever you like Misao-chan" Tenshi smiled and pushed her forwards, encouraging her.

Misao looked at the many different weapons. Her eyes wandered over to the bows. Nah. Too easy to defeat, she thought. She then looked at the swords. Nope, too heavy. Katana? Uh-uh, she wasn't good enough to play offensive yet, and if she did play offensive, it needed to be a long distance weapon. Finally, she looked at the spears. A shiny blue Chinese styled one caught her eye. She reached up and took it off the shelf. Well, this was definitely long range combat she though. When she touched the handle, she felt it shift. She tried pulling it with no success then tried turning it. Much to her surprise, it turned quite easily, she pulled it out. Misao gasped. It was a Kodachi. Curious, she peered into the opening in which the blade came out only to see a faint glint of metal. She looked at the spearhead of the spear. Reaching cautiously, she grabbed the part just belown the blade and turned. Another Kodachi. Misao smiled. This was DEFINATELY her weapon of choice.

"Tenshi-san? can I have this one?" Misao asked politely.

"Oooo... very pretty! it seems very strong too! just like you Misao-chaaann" Tenshi smiled and pinched her cheeks.

Misao giggled and swatted at her hands looking hopefully up at her.

The older girl chuckled, "Of course you can have it"

Misoa grinned but immediately frowned, "Ne... Tenshi-san, how are we going to pay for it?"

"Dai-jou-bou" the 21 year old waved a finger in front of her nose.

"OI! YUHI! ARE YOU HERE!" she yelled.

A shuffle was heard and a young man appeared from somewhere...

"Ohayou Tenshi" he greeted.

"Ohayou. Anyways, this was the little girl I told you about. It turns out today is her birthday and would you believe it, her family and friends totally forgot about it! but I'm here to get her the best birthday present she'll ever get!"

Yuhi looked at the four year old girl who was holding the blue spear/kodachi fondly. He bent down so he was eye to eye with her.

"Do you like that spear?" he asked.

"Hai..." she murmured softly.

"Then how about I give it to you for free?"

Misao looked at him with wide eyes, "Honto ne?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hai"

Misao dropped the spear and hugged him, repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

"Think of it as a birthday gift from Tenshi and me" he winked and Misao giggled.

"Arigatou Yuhi-kun!" Misao yelled and waved as she exited the store with her new weapon strapped onto her back. It was covered with a cloth as to not frighten the civilians on the street.

Misao grinned. This birthday was far more better than the ones she had spent at the Aoiya. She began to hum and happy tune and skipped joyfully by Tenshi's side as they returned to the forest to train.

Tenshi and Misao trained long into the night. Even though it was raining. So far, Misao had increased her speed, strength and coordination by a great deal so she could now move fast and efficiently and deal great blows.

Misao was getting used to using twin Kodachi's and a spear instead of using kunai's. It had been awkward at first but now she could do a series of combo's that either involved pinning the opponent to the wall, cutting them in half, chopping their heads off, or completely demolishing them.

Misao never dreamed that Tenshi could teach her so much and that she was so skilled at weapons. Maybe someday she would be as good as Tenshi. Someday...

Back at the Aoiya, Aoshi paced feverently in the meeting room. The others were also fidgeting impatiently.

Aoshi couldn't stand it anymore, "Where on earth is she!" he growled.

Hannya flinched. He knew that Aoshi was going to make a drastic decision soon.

Omasu sighed and let her eyes wander over the room. The clock had struck 1 o clock a.m and Misao STILL wasn't home. She then let her eyes drift to every member of the Oniwabanshuu in the room. Hannya was staring down in his seat, clearly ill at ease. Beshimi kept twiddling his thumbs and looking up hopefully every time he heard a sound outside in the rain. Shikijou and Hyottoko were practically drowning themselves in sake to try and get rid of the worry but their fear kept them sober. Okina, Okon, Shuro and Kuro were sitting by the entrance, peering into the night hoping to get a hint that Misao had come home. Finally after she had studied everybody in the room carefully, she flopped backwards and sighed, closing her eyes. After 2 minutes, she opened them again and gazed at the calendar. Her eyes wandering over to the present... I mean past day. She froze.

"Oh no..." She gasped out loud.

Aoshi, already high strung looked at her irritably.

Omasu's eyes were wide with horror and her mouth agape.

"OH no oh no oh no..." she kept repeating.

"Well spit it out already!" Shikijou drawled out.

Omasu got up, took the calendar from it's place on the wall and flung it at Aoshi's face, "take a look for yourself!"

Aoshi caught the calendar and looked at it. His heart sank as he looked at it.

"Shit..." he cursed. He threw the calendar back over his shoulder and instantly started preparing his trench coat and kodachi.

"What? what is it?" they asked him.

"Misao's not going to come home after this... there's no way she would come home... DAMMIT!" he scowled.

"Tell us already!"

Aoshi growled in annoyance, "What day is today?" he hinted them.

Aoshi watched as each one of them let their face fall and horror replace the expression.

Okina sat there on the ground dazed, "We forgot all about Misao-chan's birthday..."

"If we don't find her quick, she could get sick! Or worse…" Aoshi quickly said and ran out into the night, every single one of the ninja members following him.

_Please be okay Misao..._ The leader of the Oniwabanshuu thought desperately as he raced through the town of Kyoto searching for the lost child.

"Misao-chan... I think we've practiced enough, you should probably go home" Tenshi said as her bangs dripped with sweat mingled with water.

"I'm not going home" she stated emotionlessly.

"Then come into the cave"

"No... let me stay out here a little longer please..."

Tenshi was reluctant but one glance at Misao's eyes made her nod her head.

"Alright... but come in soon..." Tenshi retreated into the dark cave.

Misao looked up into the sky and let her weapon droop in her hands. The rain was washing away her tears and sweat. It felt refreshing somehow...

"MISAO-CHAN! MISAO!" she heard distant yelling. No, she must be imagining things, maybe she had gotten sick and was starting to hear things.

"MISAO-CHAN!" there it was again! the same desperate plea! but who would come and look for her? no one cared about her.

She continued to stare up into the rain.

"MISAO!" the voice seemed nearer now. For some reason, Misao was drawn to the voice, she quickly went into the cave dropped her weapon, and muttered a quick 'see you tomorrow' and went out to follow the voice.

Misao stumbled through the bushes and sea of trees. Almost there... she could hear the voice so clearly now...

Misao stopped for a moment to clutch her head. Why was she so dizzy? why did her head hurt so much? but she clambered on non the less.

"MISAO!" so close... almost there.

"MISAO!" there! she finally found the owner of the voice but she couldn't see who it belonged to for her entire world became black. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms catching her and a vaguely familiar voice yelling her name...

A/N: Like it? Hate it? tell me in a review! oh yeah, and could someone please tell me when "Kenshin Kaden' is coming out? or could you tell me any information about it? it would be greatly y appreciated. THANKS!


	2. Health Recovery, Emotion wound

A/N: just read the chap…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Aoshi was panicking, BIG TIME. His heart was hammering in his ears as he held the limp body of Misao. Using what little sanity and logic he had left, he checked her pulse. He nearly collapsed with relief when he felt the dull throbbing in her neck. Taking off his trench coat, he wrapped it around her petite form and started running full speed back to the Aoiya. He kept praying in his mind that she would make it.

Once he reached the front of the Aoiya he saw his friends, looking around worriedly. When they saw him, they ran up to him asking whether or not he had found Misao. He simply ran past them and into his room not bothering to explain anything.

The others entered his room in less than 2 seconds after he had came in. Seeing the shivering form of Misao, they understood immediately and quickly went to work. Okon and Omasu went to go get dry clothes and some hot water, Kuro went to go get towels, Shuro helped Okina get the medicine while Aoshi simply prepared the futon and blankets. Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou and Hyottoko still had yet to come back. He didn't care that he was using his own futon, hell, that was the last thing on his mind. All he knew now was that there was a 10 chance that Misao would not make it through the night. Judging by what he could tell from her current state, he would have to say she had hypothermia. 10, any normal person wouldn't even care if they heard that, I mean, there was a 90 chance that she WOULD live and that is 9 times more than the chance that she wouldn't so who cared? Well apparently everyone in the Aoiya did (excluding Tari who's still asleep), especially Aoshi.

"Where did you find her?" Okina asked in a breathless voice as he tried not to worry too much that he would have a heart attack, although he was very close to that.

"By the woods just outside of town" came the equally breathless and worried reply.

"What on earth was she doing there at that hour?!" Okon muttered and quickly changed Misao's clothing as to not make her any colder.

"You're asking me!" Omasu hissed back.

Once Kuro and Shuro had finished their jobs, Okina sent them out to look for the rest of the Oniwabanshuu and bring them back.

_Please… Misao-chan… hang on just a bit longer… at least until daylight when we can bring a doctor here… _Aoshi hopelessly prayed as he clutched her small hand in his large calloused ones. The size of Misao's hand in comparison to Aoshi's was laughable.

About half an hour after they had given Misao medicine, Hannya and the others burst in the door and almost immediately crowded around the futon asking a million questions a minute.

"Is she okay?!"

"How bad is it?"

"Is her fever high?"

"You baka! She probably has hypothermia! Not a simple fever!"

"Shut up both of you!"

"No you shut up!"

Aoshi stopped listening somewhere along the lines of when they had started calling each other names. Hannya was the only one who didn't participate in the so called 'discussion'. He sat silently across from Aoshi holding Misao's other hand.

"Misao-sama…" Aoshi heard him mutter quietly.

They had stayed like that for quite a bit. So long that Aoshi lost track of time. Soon, he found himself starting to nod off to sleep and before he knew it, he had fallen into the sweet darkness of sleep.

He did not know how long he had slept, he simply knew that a small figure was now shaking his shoulders lightly and calling his name, "Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama wake up!"

Aoshi's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the person who had awakened him.

"What is it Tari?" he asked in a weary tone, as if he did not have time to be talking to her.

"Jiya told me to tell you to go get a doctor for Misao"

Misao. His mind jumped and he then recalled the recent events of the night before. He looked down at the small sleeping girl slumbering on his futon. He was still holding her hand although his grip had lessened considerably.

"Aa" he got up and left the room.

Once the doctor had finished checking up on Misao, he told everyone the good news.

"She now has only a very bad fever, you did right treating her immediately, if not, she might be suffering right now"

Everyone sighed in relief and thanked the doctor. After hearing this, Aoshi decided that Misao would be okay so he stopped sticking to her room and went back to his daily routine but still sometimes checking up on her.

It was about 2 weeks until Misao was finally well enough to be up and about. She was still cheerful but not as much as before and whenever somebody tried to talk to her about the events that had happened, she would immediately turn mute.

Aoshi, although he didn't show it, was quite happy that Misao had fully recovered… well… ALMOST fully recovered that is. He started visiting her room less and less now, sometimes just popping in to check on her before disappearing for the entire day training Tari or doing Okashira business.

Misao was now starting to get really depressed. She hardly ever saw her Aoshi-sama anymore, it was like he totally forgot about her existence.

"Nobody cares about Misao-chan anymore…" she said softly into the emptiness of her room.

"Ie, that's not true Misao-chan" Misao's head snapped up as she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Tenshi-san? Is that you?" the now 5 year old asked nobody in particular.

"Hai" came the reply from… somewhere…

"Tenshi-san dokko?!"

"Above" Misao looked up and a cloaked figure jumped down from the ceiling.

"Tenshi-san!" she squealed happily and tackled the young woman.

"Ohayou Misao-chan" she smiled and gently stroked her hair, "Ne Misao…" she started.

Big blue eyes looked questioningly up at her.

"Daijoubou deska?"

"Hai. I was really sick but then I got better! Now I'm feeling even more better because Tenshi-san came to visit me!" Misao babbled on.

Tenshi frowned, "I knew you shouldn't have trained in the rain for too long"

"Demo! It's not your fault! I should have listened to you so then I wouldn't have gotten sick and then ack- ackci-" Misao struggled with a word.

"Accidentally?" Tenshi suggested.

"Hai! Accidentally became sick!" Misao finished, beaming with pride when she said the 'long' word.

Tenshi opened her mouth to say something but Omasu's voice interrupted them as it drifted through the door.

"Misao-chan? Can I come in?"

Tenshi looked alarmed and quickly turned to Misao, "Don't tell anyone I'm here okay?" she whispered.

Misao nodded obediently and said, "Hai, you can come in" just as the door creaked open, Tenshi disappeared one of the dark corners of the room.

Omasu walked in balancing a tray on her right hand as her left one opened the door, as soon as she set the tray down and told Misao to eat, she tensed up. She could feel another presence in the room. Although she could not pinpoint where. She decided to call Aoshi-sama and get him to investigate further. But first, she had to think of an excuse so Aoshi could go to her room so it wouldn't seem so suspicious.

"Ano… When you're done eating Misao-chan, just yell out and then Aoshi-sama will come and pick the tray up okay?"

"Hai"

and with that, she left the room.

When Omasu was finally out of earshot she ran towards the training grounds in which Aoshi was training at with Tari and everyone else who wasn't helping out at the restaurant.

"Aoshi-sama!" She gasped, out of breath as she slowed down to a halt just outside the boundaries of the field.

"Nani?" emotionless blue eyes flickered over to her, as did 5 more pair of eyes.

"Something's wrong. There's someone in the Aoiya, and it's not a customer. I could feel the person's ki in Misao's room when I was giving her lunch!"

"What?!" Shikijou stepped up and bellowed, "what do you mean there's an intruder!"

"I don't know who it is! I think you should go back to the Aoiya and check!" Omasu said.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. An intruder? Who would be foolish enough to mess with the Oniwabanshuu? The most powerful ninja clan in all of Japan?

"Let's go" Aoshi said in an emotionless yet firm voice that obviously meant that it was an order, not request.

Meanwhile, Misao was still talking to Tenshi…

"Maa… Tenshi-san, when do you think you can train me again? I think I'm getting better! See? Look!" Misao did a roundhouse kick, she landed on her feet but swayed dangerously and fell flat on her behind.

Tenshi laughed, "You really have improved Misao-chan!"

Misao pouted, "it's not funny! I ALMOST did it! Ne Tenshi-san?"

"Hai, you almost did"

They both laughed, Misao hadn't felt this happy in quite a while.

Abruptly, Tenshi stopped laughing and a tense look settled on her face.

"Tenshi-san? Daijoubou?" Misao asked innocently.

Tenshi put a finger to her lips and signaled for Misao to be silent.

Quiet footsteps were heard approaching the room from all directions. Tenshi was cornered.

Misao listened too and soon understood what was going on. She was about to tell Tenshi that it was just Aoshi-sama and the others but then remembered her telling her not to tell anyone she was there.

Misao looked at Tenshi with worry evident in her eyes.

The footsteps halted and Tenshi silently got up, reaching behind her and slowly unsheathed her 2 katana's.

The door creaked and opened 1 millimeter, just enough for Aoshi to see who was in the room with Misao. He was shocked when he saw Misao holding the person's hand while looking around frightened. And to add on to the shock, it was a girl no less. A girl! A girl had somehow slipped into the base of the Oniwabanshuu unnoticed! Impossible Aoshi thought, somebody must have seen her!

He focused back at the current situation as he heard Misao softly whimper, "Please don't fight… Onegai…" she quieted down when the person stroked her hair softly and mumbled something inaudible.

Aoshi made a signal and everyone burst into the room, surrounding Misao and the intruder.

"Leave Misao alone" Aoshi glared at the figure.

"I could say the same to you considering you don't even care about her anymore since that other little girl waltz into your lives!" She spat back.

Misao whimpered again and clutched the person's sleeve even more, "Onegai… Tenshi-san… please don't hurt them too much…"

Tenshi stayed silent for awhile before reaching into her cloak and pulling out a small bundle, she handed it to Misao.

"You're coming with me" she said. Misao stared at the small wrapped package in her hands. She looked startled for a moment then gasped.

"Demo Tenshi-san! I can't hurt them!" Misao pleaded.

"That's the only way we're getting out of here alive! And no more 'buts' Misao-chan!" Tenshi hissed.

Much to everybody's surprise, Misao obeyed. She slowly unwrapped the cloth around the bundle revealing gleaming blue metal. Misao slowly began to assemble it until her spear was complete. Misao held it loosely in her hand and cast her face downward. She let out a low shuddering breath.

"Gomen nasai minna…" Misao muttered before charging at Aoshi who was blocking her way to freedom.

"KYAAA!" she jumped and swung downwards, Aoshi parried it using his kodachi's. (let's just pretend he used double kodachi's just to make this all the more interesting)

Aoshi's eyes widened as Misao attacked him. ATTACKED HIM. A-T-T-A-C-K-E-D H-I-M.

After that, all chaos ensued.

Tenshi was defending from Hannya, Shikijou and Hyottoko while Tari, Aoshi and Beshimi went against Misao, trying not to hurt her.

"Misao-chan! Stop!" Beshimi yelled over the fighting as he dodged another blow from Misao's spear.

She didn't reply, her face was downcast so it was impossible to tell her expression except for the small frown that her lips made.

Misao cut sideways and swung her spear a full 360 degrees, making everyone within her range jump back or get sliced in half. Tari flipped over and lunged at Misao with a dagger in her hand. Misao twisted the handle to her spear and blocked the blow with a kodachi. Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise as he saw this. Misao used her strength and pushed Tari away, making her land a few feet behind her as she turned her attention to Aoshi.

"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama… demo… Tenshi-san is right…" a tear slid down Misao's cheek as she ran towards him and started attacking him with all she had. Aoshi parried a blow to the side with his left kodachi and attacked with his right since she was completely open. Once again, she twisted the handle to the spear and blocked his blow with a kodachi also. Aoshi pushed against her sword lightly, as to not hurt her, but enough to push her away. Misao did a small backwards roll and landed at the door.

With a final slash of her swords, Tenshi jumped back and out into the garden.

"Misao! Come!" silently, the 5 year old obliged and ran out into the garden, she stood behind Tenshi, hiding in her shadow.

"Give her back!" Aoshi growled frustrated at his situation.

"You talk as if she is simply an object! And what would you do I let her go back to you? Would you just ignore her again like you've been doing? There would be no point if she returned to you! She needs to be happy, to have a childhood! And this is not where she will find it!" Tenshi yelled, shaking with rage.

Aoshi gritted his teeth, every word she had said cut at him like a knife, not because he was losing, but because she was right.

"Yuresai! Just leave her alone!" Aoshi's eyes were narrowed in a death threat.

Tenshi rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, like hell I'll let her go back to you! The only way that's going to happen is over my fricken dead body! And besides, do you really think Misao-chan _likes _it here? With people ignoring her, people that don't even acknowledge her existence just because she's not _perfect_?"

No words could describe Aoshi's anger and desperation.

"Well… actually, just to make it all the more fair, how about we let Misao-chan decide? Whether she wants to continue living in this hell hole or whether she wants to come with me and actually be happy" Tenshi smirked and backed away, leaving Misao standing in between Tenshi and the Oniwabanshuu.

Misao looked to her left, then right. She didn't know what to do. Who should she pick? Tenshi was nice, Aoshi-sama was… Was… well… she couldn't really just leave him like that, I mean, he had raised her! So that counted too.

Misao's bottom lip quivered and soon she sank to her knees crying silently, "I don't know!" she sobbed.

Aoshi had the urge to walk over there and gather Misao's tiny frame in his arms and whisper soothing noises in her ear but with his problem right now, that would probably be the last thing that Misao wanted him to do.

"Misao-chan… you have to choose" Tenshi said in a soft voice.

"Demo! I don't know!" she cried even harder.

Misao sat in the middle and hugged herself, what should she do now? She HAD to pick! Should she choose Aoshi-sama and everyone else? But that would mean having to put up with Tari! But if she went with Tenshi-san, she would be happy but have no home.

Misao took one last look and slowly got up, she then took a deep shuddering brath before walking towards her choice…

A/N: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! CLIFFY! Anywayz, who should Misao choose?

The Oniwabanshuu?

Or Tenshi?

Send in your votes! The first one to make it to 10 votes wins and the story will start to drift their way!

Misao's fate lies in your hands so don't make the wrong choice! And also, I would like some reasoning behind your logic just for fun. Thnx for reading! Now press the small purply bluish button just below… yes… that's right! Now leave a nice long review!


	3. Misao's choice

A/N: the results are in! and the winner is… well, ur gonna hafta read to find out! XD anyways thanks to all who voted:

Grahamsmoon: YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD READER!

Alison: You think Tenshi is creepy? Lol. Oh well, I'll try to make her less 'creepy'

Silvia-chan: yes, don't worry, Misao will come back… just you wait and see! Angst level is gonna rise!

Yami Dragoness of Dark: lol. Dun worry, your vote is in!

Toitsu Dragoness of Unity: You have good reasoning, I was thinking the exact same thing but I opened up the option for Tenshi so there would be more angst.

Hikari Dragoness of Light: umm… okay… would you please stop screaming now? o lol.

Aoshi02780: LOL! I never thought of that! I'm totally usin' that idea if Misao-chan leaves!

Alethea: yea, this is a AxM fic, but I opened up the option for Misao to leave so it would be Aoshi angst, and everybody loves Aoshi angst!

Foxy: I'm glad you liked the story… but why should she go? I want reasoning! Lol. Your vote still counts btw.

Rozen-kun: WOOT! Finally sum1 who agrees with me although I didn't have the sibling problem cos I'm the youngest! XP

TemorUs: LOL. Well, I'm not changing their age cos I'm basing their personality off of what I used to be like at 4 or 5. although by that time, I already knew 'stupid' and 'shut up' lol.

Mistress of mist: Tenshi irritated you? Wow, I thought that Tari would have irritated everyone but Tenshi?! Wow… O.O

Lil kagome 14: … you're the 2nd person who said Tenshi was creepy!! OMG! Did I really make her that… weird?! W/e I'll try to un-weird her lol XD

M.S Arashi Sumerag: Ah yes, a evil Misao ficcie lover… . Anyways, sorry if I stretched it too much…

Chaotic Rei: … you have good logic O.o

Sesshomarugrl: thnx for your vote

Amaryliss: O.O CHILL! Chill, chill, chill! Please, please, please take a deep breath!!

Katrizsa: Lol, well, at least the confusion is cleared up

The Moonlight Shadow Alchemist: thanks for reviewing… and THANKS FOR THE COOKIE! COOKIES! YAAAAYYYYY!!

BUT ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!

XxXxXxXxX 

Misao took a deep breath and took one last look at Aoshi before slowly tottering over to Tenshi. Once she reached her, she buried her head in her leg and refused to look at her former 'family' members.

"See? I hate to say it but I told you so" Tenshi couldn't help but insert some smugness in her clearly serious tone.

Right now, Aoshi had gone past the stage of fairness and reasoning.

"Give. Her. Back. NOW." He gritted his teeth with each word, trying to keep his anger in check.

He launched himself at Tenshi, brandishing his Kodachi.

Tenshi looked amused, "You're challenging me?" she grabbed Misao by the back of her collar and jumped up in the air making the blade miss both of them.

"Misao" Tenshi commanded in a stern voice.

"Hai?" came the soft voice, it was trembling.

"I want you to run back to our training area okay? And make sure no one follows you, I taught you that disappearing trick didn't I?"

"Hai." Misao slowly detached herself from Tenshi's leg and grabbed her spear before taking off.

"Beshimi" Aoshi ordered.

"Hai"

"Go after Misao"

"Wakata" (I think that means either: understood/orders received or I'm relieved… I hope I got this rite)

The shortest member ran towards the door but was immediately blocked by Tenshi.

"Oh no you aren't, no one is going after Misao-chan. Only way you're going to get out this door is over my dead body" the narrowed eyes told that it was no exaggeration.

_Dammit. We don't have time for this! _Aoshi thought, irritated. He ran towards Tenshi with his kodachi's raised in an offensive position.

Without batting an eyelash, Tenshi blocked the strike using her own katana.

"You'll have to do better than that to get past me"

"I don't intend to get past you, I intend to kill you!" Aoshi hissed.

Okina just stood there. Aoshi had definitely lost it and if someone didn't stop him soon, blood would rain tonight.

"Aoshi stop!" Okina bellowed.

The Okashira ignored him.

"Stop Aoshi!" he tried again.

Not even a sign of recognition that Okina had yelled.

Aoshi had blocked everything out, the only thing that remained in his mind was the fact that Misao had run away, and had chosen some woman she only knew for a week over him, her guardian and mentor that knew her for her entire life. He was there when she was born, he was there when she took her first step, it was him! He was there all the time! So why did Misao choose this woman over him?

_Because she hates you…_ a voice inside his mind whispered.

_No, she doesn't hate me, she can't hate me_ Aoshi refused to acknowledge the voice.

Don't run away from the truth Aoshi… 

_I'm not, I'm not running away!_

Aoshi's inner conflict had become so great that he did not notice he had stopped fighting. He clutched his head and sank to his knees. Aoshi swore under his breath.

Tenshi saw this and took the chance to run. Jumping over the roof tops, she disappeared into the darkness.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Soon, rain started pouring down from the heavens like the tears that had threatened to fall from Aoshi's eyes.

The little girl that had meant everything to him. His world, his reason to live, was gone. Probably never to be seen again by him.

Doing the only thing that his mind knew how to do at the moment, Aoshi screamed.

A/N: WAAAHH! I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! GOMEN NASAI! But anywayz… I'm gonna base the next chap on a song… if I can find the translations… it's Japanese… I wanna base the next chappie on a song sang by 'Nightmare' probably either 'Tsuki no Hikari, Utsutsu no yume' or 'Raven loud speeeaker' or maybe 'Nazuki' or 'Shian'

If u don't know the band, you really should go to and search up their songs, it's awsum.


	4. the letter

A/N: since everyone is going crazy about the last chapter…. I might as well write another one… bleaahhh… I couldn't find any song to go with this chappie…and I only have one reply to say this chappie…well… more like three:

Dragoness Triplets: O.O I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I WILL TRY TO PUT MORE A/M GOODNESS IN! WAAAHH! I'M SO SORRY! bows over and over again and thank you very much for leaving a review

And for all my faithful readers out there… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A much older Aoshi scowled. It always irritated him whenever this day of the year came around. Sure, it was very depressing to the other Aoiya members but they had NO idea how much emotions Aoshi was forced to process, infiltrate and conceal this day of the year. The blue eyed man looked at his kodachi's, the very ones he wielded on that day 12 years ago. The very day that his reason to live had been taken away from him.

_Flashback:_

_The last thing that Aoshi remembered before blacking out was screaming._

_When his eyes finally fluttered open, the sun was already high in the sky and the birds where chirping happily somewhere in the treetops._

"_Okashira…" his foggy brain registered that someone was calling him to his left._

"_What is it Hannya" Aoshi didn't need to look to recognize the presence. He had grown up with his masked friend and would always know the sound of his voice._

"_I apologize. When you had collapsed, we did not think to send anyone out to try and retrieve Misao-sama…"_

_Aoshi felt the tiny flare of hope that had remained in his heart immediately die out, like a candle in the wind and rain._

_Aoshi stayed silent for a moment before commanding in a cold voice, "You may go, thank you for reporting to me"_

"_Hai Okashira…" the ki disappeared from the room._

_Aoshi slowly got out of his futon, he changed into his onimitsu uniform, grabbed his kodachi's and walked out the gates of the Aoiya. He did not stop walking until he reached a small shrine deep in a forest. Dropping his twin short swords, he himself fell to his knees and whispered in a broken voice, head bowed, "I'm sorry Okashira, I really am… I wasn't strong enough to protect your daughter, I broke my promise… I wasn't strong enough to protect Misao-chan…" tears threatened to leak out of his tightly shut eyes._

_The short gust of wind blew, making Aoshi's bangs cover his eyes._

"_Please forgive me… I swear on my honor that I will bring Misao-chan back," his voice became more determined, his piercing eyes glanced at his sheathed swords, "I swear on my kodachi's that I will find her. If not, I will fitfully punish myself by taking my own life"_

_Somewhere, in the wind, Aoshi heard someone speak to him but could not make out the words…_

_Flashback ends_

A elderly voice startled him out of his thoughts, "Lunch is ready Aoshi"

The leader looked up and saw Okina standing at his doorway, "Aa, I will come down soon"

Putting away his prized weapon, Aoshi slowly got up and walked quietly down the stairs.

"Konnichiwa Aoshi-sama" Tari grinned as she passed him, carrying a tray to the dining room.

Aoshi nodded his head in acknowledgement. As soon as he entered the room, he saw his 4 comrades, Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou and Hyottoko.

They bowed, "Konnichiwa Okashira" Usually they would ask a question to try and create small talk but they knew better than that to do such a thing on this day. This day, Aoshi was basically the only person in the world who wouldn't speak to you even if you paid him a million bucks. (but then again, if you had Misao hostage that would change everything!)

When all the food was set up, everyone mumbled a quick 'itadakimasu' before digging in.

Today, the table was silent, usually there would be bits and pieces of conversations floating around but today there was nothing.

Okina broke the silence with a question that unconsciously hurt Aoshi, "I wonder what Misao-chan is doing now…"

_Knowing Misao-chan, she's probably either running in some field or sleeping in a tree… most likely an apple tree, _Aoshi mused.

Before anybody could reply, a voice of a customer rang out, "ano… is anybody here?"

Omasu and Okon politely excused themselves and went to the front door. A girl no older than 20 stood there clutching a backpack and a letter.

"Konnichiwa" the sisters bowed.

"Konnichiwa" the person bowed back, "etto… this is the Aoiya right?"

"Hai, thus the sign says" Okon smiled and pointed to the sign that hung off their roof.

A grin erupted from the girl's face, "I finally found it! I have a letter to deliver to…umm…" she looked at the small envelope, "to… Aoshi-sama and Jiya from Misao-sama"

Okon gasped while Omasu gripped the wooden support beam for well…support (lol no pun intended) trying to process the information.

"umm… come this way…" Okon staggered back to the dining room where everyone looked at her, waiting for some sort of update on what was happening.

"She… she…" the ninja tried to fit it out in words but failed, seeing this, the girl decided to fill in.

"I have a letter to Aoshi-sama and Jiya from Misao-sama" out came the words, plain and simple.

The bowl the Aoshi was holding fell to the ground and shattered.

"A letter?" he repeated.

"Hai" she held out the envelope but Okina snatched it first, he tore open the piece of paper.

_**Dear minna,**_

_**It's been quite a while since I've talked to any of you hasn't it? If you're wondering why the sudden letter, I shall explain as you read on. And to answer most of the questions that I know you have floating in your head, I'm doing fine, no, I'm no miserable, no, I'm not dead or paralyzed, yes I am healthy, I have been traveling a lot so I don't stay in one place much, I travel with Tenshi-sama (I'm sure you remember her, don't be angry at her, she did what she thought was best by taking me away) and some of her new students who I sometimes train when she is absent. By the way, I want the messenger to read this letter too. The girl who brought you this letter is called Misha. She is an orphan so she has no last name. She is one of my (and Tenshi-sama's) students. She will be staying at the Aoiya until I get there. Her job is to protect all of you. From what? You are probably thinking. Well, here's the story, I'm not even going to try to beat around the bush.**_

_**You're in danger. From traveling, I've heard many things, and the latest rumor is that an unknown ninja clan is currently hunting down other clans, they already took out some of the ninja's in Tokyo. Luckily, I was able to help save most of them. Their next destination is Kyoto. Since you are the main clan there, you will be targeted first. If Misha does her job correctly, everyone at the Aoiya should be unharmed when I arrive. And to Misha, if you DO successfully complete your task, Tenshi-sama and me have decided that we will advance you one rank in your training.**_

Misha squealed happily and continued to read on with everyone else.

**_There is not much more I have to say, although I do have a word of precaution. Do NOT, I repeat for emphasis, do NOT go out alone at night even you Aoshi-sama, and that also counts for Hannya-kun, Beshimi, Shikijou, and Hyottoko. I don't care if you're on night shift, DO NOT GO OUT ALONE. IT IS TOO DANGEROUS. Heck, take a cat with you if you have to, I don't really care who, just as long as you're not alone and you have someone that can back you up if you have to fight (the cat can be a distraction while you run away insert Misao picture with evil grin ) I nearly lost my life doing that while the enemy was still up and about…_**

_**What else? Oh yes, the ninja clan is called 'Shinigami' I think, although I have no clue why they would call themselves 'death gods' when they can't even stand up to Tenshi-sama.**_

**_I will send 1 student every 2 days to come out to the Aoiya to stand guard, do not worry, I trust them, they will do their best to protect you so there really is no reason for any of you to do a night shift since they will do that for you. (THIS IS DIRECTED TO YOU BESHIMI insert a picture of a glaring Misao)_**

_**While you are waiting, I suggest you train and prepare for the upcoming fight. I will try my best to slow down the enemy so you have more time, I will arrive at the Aoiya when the full moon rises, that is IF I don't die.**_

_**Ja ne.**_

_**Misao-chan**_

_**insert HUGE Misao picture**_

Misha stood up, "well, looks like I'll be staying here until Misao-sama come back which is around…. Hmm… 2 and a half weeks from now"

Aoshi frowned at 3 parts in the letter, the first one was when Misao warned them of danger, the second time was when Misao told them that she nearly died, and the third time was when she said 'if she didn't die'.

Tari however didn't believe anything, "How do we even know this is from Misao? Not just some phony thing that you made up to try and bring us down?" she glared.

Misha looked at her, "Ah… you must be the girl called Tari… Misao-sama told us a lot about you… seems what she said was true, you really are annoying but cautious. And for the proof…" she dug into her pack and threw a small package to Aoshi.

He slowly unwrapped it. His eyes widened at seeing what was inside.

It was Misao's Oniwabanshuu Uniform along with the golden hair clasp that she always wore. There was a small piece of paper inside.

**_I WANT THIS BACK SO DON'T KEEP THIS!! I HATE HAVING TO USE A RIBBON TO TIE MY HAIR insert angry Misao picture AND I ALSO HATE HAVING TO WEAR ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY UNIFORM! insert picture of Misao having tantrum _**

Aoshi let a ghost of a smile cross his face for the first time in 12 years. Seems like it wouldn't be such a bad day…

A/N: I know… this chappie is almost as short as the previous one… but if you count the days it took me to update it's not as long as usual! And if you combine this chap and the last chap, it's like one normal chappie! Lol… I'm just digging my grave even deeper… '


	5. Heavy Weight

A/N: REJOICE! I AM NOT DEAD! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner? –dodges thrown objects- I SWEAR TO GOD I'M SO VERY SORRY! WAAAAHHHH –cries- … was that better? Ok, lets try this again –clears throat- to all my dear, dear readers.. I'm so very very sorry for not updating sooner! You see… I've been really busy and all since this is the term where my marks will count towards high skool so I've been kinda busy studying –voice in the distant screams 'LIAR, YOU DON'T NEED TO STUDY YOU ACE THINGS WITHOUT EVEN TRYING'- ehhe ignore that voice -.-

Anywayz, still, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, after reading all of your reviews again, it inspired me to write more chapters, and that will be my new years resolution, to post a chapter every month!!

Especially sorry to the Dragoness triplets for not updating sooner, it was actually your reviews that made me want to keep writing, so thank you.

Btw, this chap is mainly to introduce all the new characters and give u time to adjust to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, if I did, the world would be a very scary place… ehhe

The sun beat down on the Aoiya, making it seem hotter than ever. Okon and Omasu were busy in the kitchen as usual trying to fill in the orders from their customers as fast as possible while Shuro and Kuro dashed around the restaurant delivering the food. The Aoiya SEEMED normal enough, with their usual customers and usual chaos, but inside the Aoiya, it was as silent as could be.

Misha sighed as she sat on the rooftop overlooking the city of Kyoto. There was nothing to do and the heat wave they were currently experiencing wasn't exactly helping.

"MOU… nothing to do nothing to do nothing to do…" Misha whined.

A sharp whistle was heard and the 20 year old dodged to the side. When she looked back to where she was previously sitting, she saw 2 small senbon had pierced the roof. Misha looked up and saw 2 cloaked figures standing a few feet away.

"Awww… we ALMOST got her right Yuki?" one of them took off their hood to reveal a young girl of 18 with jet black hair and silver eyes.

"Yea! Almost, Yumi!" Yuki removed her hood to reveal an exact identical twin of Yumi, except instead of silver eyes, she had golden ones.

Misha glared at them and huffed, sending her shoulder length pink hair fluffing over her eyes, "What are YOU two doing here? I thought Misao-sama was going to send Michi or something…" (A/N: wow wat is it with me and names starting with the letter 'M'?)

"Awwwww, Misha-chan isn't happy to see us…" the twins sniffed tearfully.

This freaked Misha out and the older sister complex in her kicked in, "NO NO NO DON'T CRY, I'm sorry I'm sorry, don't cry?"

"Well… maybe… if you give us some pocky…?" Yuki said hopefully between sniffs.

"Nice try, but no"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" (A/N: lol I use that trick with my bf all the time and it always works XD ahahahaha)

Misha jumped down to the courtyard of the Aoiya, signalling for the twins to do the same.

"So… where is Misao-sama and Tenshi-sama right now?" the brunette started conversationally.

"Ummm… well, when we left them to come here, they were still back at our new headquarters… they seem to be taking their time even though its about one week left till the full moon…" Yumi scrunched up her face in an effort to remember.

"Ehhh? Still?" Misha frowned.

"Yea… doesn't seem like they're in that much of a hurry…" Yuki mumbled.

The three of them had reached a small door at the end of a hallway and Misha knocked.

"Come in" an old but firm voice floated out from within the room.

Misha slid the shouji open and stepped in along with the twins.

"Okina-san, this is Yumi-chan and Yuki-chan, they'll be staying with us until Misao-sama arrives" the change in her voice was incredible, it had changed from the casual conversational voice to one of professionalism and respect.

Okina stared at the twins thoughtfully before breaking out into a lecherous grin, "Aa, would you pretties like to have tea with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Needless to say, the twins were horrified and ran out of the room screaming at the top of their lungs something about perverted old man and evil tea.

Misha sweatdropped as she watched Okina sob, "Did I mention that they hate tea?"

Misha found the twins back in the courtyard, apparently they were prancing around randomly but at a closer inspection, Misha found that they were actually trying to catch a butterfly (A/N: who DOESN'T do that? Like honestly… everytime I see a butterfly I'm always like 'SPPPREEEEEE' run off to catch it -.-)

After several… 'poor' attempts, they eventually gave up and sat down on a nearby rock instead.

"Ne Misha-sama… where are the others who got here before us..?" Yumi asked after 5 minutes of silence.

Misha sweatdropped at this question, "they went shopping…actually, they should be back any minute now…"

"MINNA-SANNN!! TADAIMAAA!" a loud scream was heard from somewhere inside the restaurant. _Speak of the devil…_ Misha thought dryly.

Suddenly, a small 5 year old girl ran into the yard carrying 4 huge bags. She was garbed in a small kimono that was a light red-ish pink which made her emerald eyes more noticeable than ever. Her hair was a dark indigo violet color and was about mid back length. Upon noticing the three older woman standing looking at her like she was some sort of mutant freak ninja that appeared from outer space, she grinned and waved.

"MISHA-SAN, YUMI-SAN, YUKI-SAN!!" she greeted.

"Konnichiwa Natsuhi-chan" Yuki and Yumi chorused while crouching down to eye level.

"Ne ne Yumi-san, Yuki-san" Natsuhi asked while taking turns looking at them, "when did you get here?"

"Hmm… about an hour ago?"

Natsuhi grinned, "will Yuki-san and Yumi-san play with me later?"

"Of course"  
The small child squealed and gave them a quick hug before running back the way she came, probably to drop off all the bags she was carrying in the kitchen.

Misha laughed as she saw Natsuhi's hair disappear around the corner, "Thank god you two got here, now Natsuhi won't always be badgering me to play with her"

"Whats wrong with playing with Natushi?" Yumi asked her silver eyes glinting curiously.

"Nothings wrong with it, its just kinda hazardous" Misha waved her hand around lazily.

"Define hazardous" Yuki frowned.

"Hazardous as in 'if you don't be careful your head will be chopped off' kinda hazardous"

"Awwww… Natsuhi wouldn't do that to us" Yumi grinned confidently and put her hands behind her head.

"That's what you'd like to think Yumi-san," a voice drifted towards them from the doorway.

A medium height young woman with knee length dark purple hair and light violet eyes stepped into the sunlight of the courtyard.

"Heeeyyy its Kimi-chaannn" Yuki waved enthusiastically.

"Long time no see Yuki"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha you miss me already? It's only been one week!!"

"Nah, I missed Yumi more than ya" Kimi smirked, her violet eyes teasing.

"Awww don't be so mean!! You know you miss meeeee" Yuki said in a sing song voice while prancing around.

"Sure she does" two male figures were seen leaning on a nearby wooden pole.

The two men were perfectly identical, they both had long wispy silver hair that covered about half their face, but you could see that under their hair, they had piercing black eyes that seemed almost to swallow you up in their depth. One of them came forward.

"Its nice to see you again Yuki-san, Yumi-san. I must say, its been getting quite boring without you 2 to tease" He smirked cockily.

"Oh shut up Yami…" Yuki hissed venomously.

"Still the same old temper hm Yuki?" the other male stepped forward.

"Like yours is any better Haru" Yumi stuck her nose in the air and sniffed.

Misha coughed loudly, "Well, since we're all here now, it wouldn't hurt to have a little sparring match now would it?" She received blank stares all around, "I'm only suggesting something to relieve tension here…" She shrunk back timidly.

"No no, that's a great idea Misha-san, it gives us a chance to beat these two baka's" Yuki huffed and glared at the other set of twins.

"Suureee, you beat us? Only in your dreams" Haru laughed.

"Bring it!" Yuki and Yumi disappeared and suddenly a downpour of senbon came raining down upon the other 4 ninja's.

Just as the small thin needles were about to pierce everyone, they also disappeared.

The courtyard was deadly quiet. A sudden gust of wind blew and immediately the clearing became alive.

Misha jumped into the clearing and whipped out two katana's and held them in an offensive position. Haru and Yami jumped in after her and dashed towards her with small daggers in hand. Misha blocked the two attacks but was forced to leap back due to the impact. A blur suddenly appeared behind the male twins and there was the downstroke of a large blade. The figure of Kimi stood in the place where the attack had taken place, in her hand was a large broad sword about the size of the wielder.  
"Damn" she cursed.

Kimi whipped around just in time to block a barrage of senbon. Yumi and Yuki stood together on the roof, in their hands were the small deadly needles. They both grinned and jumped down into the courtyard.

"Hey!! I thought you're supposed to be killing Haru and Yami!" Kimi frowned but did not lower her guard.

"Well we were but you were wide open and we couldn't resist the opportuni-" they were cut short when they were suddenly sent flying into a nearby wall.

"What the—!!" Kimi struggled to get up.

"Mou, you guys were sparring and didn't bother to tell me?" Natsuhi stood at the doorway with a large fan (the size of her) in hand, her emerald eyes brimming with tears.

"No! we didn't mean to—" Yuki jumped just in time to avoid another powerful blast of wind.

While she was in mid air though, Natsuhi threw the fan like a giant boomerang at Yuki.

"Shit!" the golden eyed girl cursed and twisted her body trying to avoid the sharp object.

The fan had barely nicked Yuki's cloak and a large rip appeared.

"Natushi-chan… don't be so mean" Yuki laughed nervously as she landed on the grass and started backing away.

Bright emerald eyes shining with tears met golden eyes.

"…" Natsuhi sniffed.

Then, without warning, she blew another gust of wind at Yuki.

"ACK" the said target jumped up and dodged just in time, she landed on the roof and started retreating.

Meanwhile, Yumi was creeping up slowly behind the unsuspecting Natsuhi. An evil grin began to form on the silver eyed twin.

If you looked at Natsuhi from the front, you would see a small child blinking innocently with a crazy evil lady grinning like a madman behind her, regardless, you would be very freaked out… and be very scared for the child.

Natsuhi stood there looking around but didn't see anything, smiling to herself, she turned around and suddenly-

"BWAHAHAHA I GOT YOU NOW!" Yumi laughed evilly and started tickling her sides.

"Ahaha stop hahaha lemme go hahahahaa! Not haha fair!" Natsuhi squealed as she rolled around on the floor trying to escape Yumi's evil clutches.

"So… does this mean the spar is over and is now a tickling competition?" Misha's voice floated out from somewhere in the grounds.

Haru and Yami jumped into the clearing and sheathed their daggers, "I guess so"

Kimi appeared next to the male twins, "What? I only got one scene what you talking about! This spar isn't over till I get at least 10!!" (A/N: too bad its over , Kimi: noooooo)

While the 5 of them were talking, Yumi was STILL tickling poor little Natsuhi.

"ahaha stop it! Hahahahaha I SAID STOP!" Natsuhi flung her arm out and smacked Yumi across the head.

"Owww Natsuhi-chan that was mean…" the silver eyed girl winced and rubbed the sore spot.

"I told you to stop but nooo Yumi-san didn't listen" the 5 year old huffed and pouted.

"Still, its bad manners to disrespect your elders" Yumi stuck out her tongue.

"BLEAAHHH" Natsuhi mimicked the older girl's action.

Before the two of them could bicker anymore, they were cut short by another persons voice.

"Minna! Dinner is ready!" The group heard Okon's voice drift from somewhere around the kitchen.

"Dinner? So soon?" Misha blinked and looked up. Much to her surprise, the sun was already setting and the sky had been dyed a light orangey pinkish hue.

"Dinner?! THANK GOD! I've been tired of eating goddamn junk that Yuki's been cooking" Yumi jumped up and ran towards the smell of delicious food.

"HEY! I resent that! And besides, its not like you're any better!" Yuki ran after her sister.

"Oh boy… we had better not be having any soup or else its gonna get real messy…" Haru sighed.

"I'll bet you that we're gonna have miso soup, its just our horrible luck that brought those two idiots here anyways" Yami snorted and walked off.

"He's got a point…" Haru mumbled and followed suit.

The only 3 people left were Kimi, Misha and Natsuhi.

"Ne Misha-san, Kimi-san, are we going too?" Natsuhi looked up at the two girls with wide questioning eyes.

Kimi smiled, "yea we are Natsuhi-chan, come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride there" the violet eyed girl crouched down allowing the small child to clamber onto her back.

"Misha, you comin?" Kimi asked looking back at the 20 year old, pink haired kunouchi.

Misha stared at the sky, it was a beautiful sun set, but the redish tint of sky around the sun just seemed too dark today for some reason. The air was heavy and hung about the courtyard like a weight. Something was going to happen, its just that Misha didn't know what was.

"Misha!" she broke out of her stupor and glanced at Kimi who had called her, "Are you coming or not?"

Misha smiled, "Yea, I'm coming"

As she neared the door leading into the building, Misha looked at the sky one last time and frowned. Something definitely was going to happen this night.

A/N: dun dun dunn wat will happen? I'm gonna speed this story up a bit lol so I might seem like I'm rushing, but I need to get to the important part. Anywayz, look forward to updates of my others stories in this year to come!!


	6. Full Moon

A/N: its funny how depression is how I get my inspiration to write…. –sigh-…

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The cold crisp night air made Misha shiver, her twin katana's trembling slightly in her hands. It was all but silent in the Aoiya for a state of emergency had been declared earlier that evening. Apparently, the rogue ninja group 'Shinigami' that Misao had warned them about had arrived in Kyoto and have been ruthlessly killing commoners. Misha snorted quietly as she recalled the government's reaction to the situation. They had responded in the dumbest way possible – they dispatched all of their forces in one huge wave, hoping to overwhelm the enemy but instead, only had their forces squashed like bugs. Thus, the government had issued a state of emergency calling all citizens to gather in the most western area of the city where they could be protected by the military. Of course, not everyone complied, there were the few rogue thugs who thought they stood a chance and consequently wandered off to find this so called 'ninja group'.

Thus coming back to the reason why the occupants of the Aoiya were out here in the first place. Hajime Saitou (or at least that is what Misha thought she heard Shinomori-san call him) had decided to drop by the Oniwabanshuu headquarters just before all chaos had broken out and deemed it appropriate for them to help out since they were the sole reason that the rogue group had come to their city in the first place.

Misha resumed a thoughtful look on her face. Now that she actually thought about it, she didn't really mind standing watch on the roof of the Aoiya. For one, standing guard and being sentry was an incredibly vital job.

…which brought up the question: why on earth was Natsuhi assigned guard duty with her?

The pink haired girl huffed and sent a sideways glare at her 5 year old partner who was currently munching on some pocky, her fan laid out beside her.

"Aww, don't be like that Misha-san! I promise I'll give you some later!" Natsuhi grinned, her large emerald orbs portrayed the look of innocence.

"You know full well that's not why I'm pissed off Natsuhi," Misha grumbled.

The only reply she got was a grinning mouthful of pocky.

Once again, the elder girl huffed exasperatedly and resumed lookout. All seemed normal enough. The streets were deserted and it was dead quiet, save for the tuneless melody that the child beside her was humming. Absent mindedly, Misha began twirling her katana's around in the air.

A flicker of a lantern caught her eye. At the very end of the street, she could see the faint glimmering of several lanterns, no doubt that whoever was holding them was headed their way. Standing up quickly, the brunette jumped down from the roof and into the Aoiya courtyard, quickly followed by her partner. Looking at each other, they both nodded before running in separate directions. They had to alert everyone else immediately.

Natsuhi dashed quickly towards the stairs and nimbly leapt up them. She turned a corner and wrenched open one of the many paper doors.

"They're here! The enemy is finally here!" she whispered excitedly to the occupants of the room.

Yuri and Hari were the first to react. In one swift move, they both grabbed the senbons that they were anointing with poison and slipped them deftly into their hair which was put up into two buns on either side of their heads. The remaining few were slipped up the sleeves of their Chinese styled shirt.

"You're positive it's them?" Kimi asked darkly, flexing her arm so that her enormous broad sword glinted dangerously in the candle light.

"So Kimi-san doesn't trust me?" the indigo haired girl sniffled, she poked her index fingers together feebly.

Kimi sweatdropped, "Of course I trust Natsuhi-chan, I was just making sure is all."

One of the only two males in the room stretched and yawned, "Well it's about time, I'm tired of waiting for them. I mean, how long does it take to find us?"

"A very long time," Natsuhi chirped.

"That was a rhetorical question Natushi-chan," Yami chuckled lightly.

The petite girl blinked confusedly but shrugged it off and dashed back the way she came.

The 5 remaining people looked at each other and nodded gravely, each picking up their weapon of choice and following the retreating form of their youngest member.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time Natsuhi and her group returned to the courtyard, Misha and the entire Oniwabanshuu were already waiting. Everyone had a serious face, but Aoshi's face was by far the stoniest. He too was to be fighting this night but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to Okina's elderly voice as he began to run over the plan once more. Aoshi's mind was plagued with questions. All of them questions about the whereabouts of the last of the Makimichi line. Ice blue eyes looked up into the dark night sky. It was completely blank except for the occasional shimmer of a star. It was a new moon tonight, it was the promised date of return, but Makimichi Misao had yet to make her appearance, and this troubled Aoishi deeply.

"Understood?" Okina's strong, raspy voice broke the tall, cold man from his thoughts.

"Hai."

A gust of wind blew by and the leaves rustled, but no sooner had they settled that the courtyard was empty. Thus, signalling the beginning of a long night.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A/N: bah, I'm cutting it short there cuz one, I have a bleeding nose. Two, I'm sick and I should probably be resting. And three I'm playing mah jong with my family. So til next time, wherever that may be, JA NE


	7. A Broken Memory

A/N: hhhhaaahhh... no words can describe how terribly sorry I am for not updating in over a year! Well, on with the story then I guess, you've waited long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor do I have any money. You sue, you dumb.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The Aoiya was lifeless. The sharp night wind whistled hauntingly as if trying to tell the approaching enemies to beware. The man who stood at the head of the large army of ninjas grasped the flimsy paper door of the Aoiya and flung it open. Emptiness was all that greeted his eyes. The bearded man laughed haughtily, _they fear the power of the Shinigami enough to abandon their own headquarters? Yagame-sama will be pleased to note how truly powerful our organization has truly become!_

Signalling the rest of his men that they could begin their raiding, the bearded man walked calmly inside while ninja's flowed left and right into the seemingly dead restaurant. Letting out another chuckle, the man's face settled into a look of smugness. They had not even needed the other troops who stood guard around the perimeters of the Aoiya to capture any escapees. The fight was already over before it had begun. The only force that was required was the small fleet of ninja's that were to conduct a frontal assault.

Now that half of his work was done, the man scratched his chin lazily and began walking through the halls of the abandoned headquarters. He had yet to find the room containing the important scrolls he was to take. Though he did not know what was contained in these scrolls, he definitely knew that should he bring them back to Yagame-sama – the leader of Shinigami – he would be generously rewarded. Smirking, the man began searching every room, ignorant of the knowledge that within minutes, all his men would fall and his arrogance soon forgotten.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Natsuhi crouched silently in the shadows, her large metal fan hidden behind her to escape the pale glow of the moonlight. Though she was only 5 and her ninja skills were yet to be honed to perfection, her hearing was still sharp; and it was with this sharpened sense that she could detect footsteps coming her way.

Silently, the indigo haired child jumped into an opening in the ceiling. Quietly and carefully, she quickly replaced the large wooden square back to its original place and crawled through the many beams that ran through the ceiling of the Aoiya.

Never once did Natsuhi stop listening for footsteps. From the heaviness of the foot falls, she could assume that they were all men… and that they had let down their guard. Natsuhi rolled her eyes, honestly, they were ninja's, and ninja's were taught to never let their guards down.

Swiftly she made her way to an open space in between two large beams and removed the wooded square beneath her, allowing her to drop down to the ground – not before replacing the ceiling tile - and hide once again in the shadows. Soon, the men came into sight, the man leading the group had a lantern in one hand and a kunai in the other. They were all dressed in black, from head to toe; the only thing that wasn't covered was their eyes. Silently, Natsuhi opened her fan and waved it a little causing a strong breeze to run through the hallway… and put out the lantern.

Startled mutters were heard before the leader spoke, "it was simply a breeze," he said, instantly calming his small group of men, "give me a minute to get the fire lit again."

A minute was a short period of time. Natsuhi reached into her ninja garb and pulled out a small pocket watch and looked at the time before closing it with a click. A minute was all she needed.

Snapping her fan shut with a quick jerk of the hand, Natsuhi leapt from her position and charged towards the men. Due to the darkness they were enshrouded in, none of them saw her coming.

Using the blunt end of her metal fan, Natsuhi quickly knocked the leader out. He fell to the ground with a thud and immediately, the men knew they were under attack. The remaining ninja's tried to run but due to their location, escape was impossible. The hallway had no doors and they were boxed into a tight space. The chaos from everyone trying to escape at once merely allowed Natsuhi more time to weave between the shady figures and hit them at the back of the neck rendering them unconscious. It wasn't long before they were all knocked out.

Standing amidst the pile of bodies, Natsuhi once again took out the pocket watch.

She smiled happily to herself.

A minute was all it took.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Yuki sighed and tilted her head up to look at the moon lazily. She was bored out of her mind. These men were ninja's no? Surely some of them would try to come in over the roof at least. She stood up irritably, startling her twin sister who was seated next to her.

"If they're not coming for me, then I'm coming for them." Yuki stated indignantly.

"But the plan was for us to stay here and intercept anyone who appeared," Yumi said, "and besides, I'm pretty comfortable where I am." The silver eyed girl folded her arms over her head and fell back, allowing her to lie on the slanted roof.

"Stop being the lazy bum that you are and get up already. We could be missing out on some serious action!" Yuki tugged her sister's arm in an attempt to make her stand up.

"Serious action? You call THAT serious action?" Yumi gestured towards the small band of ninjas that they had just entered the courtyard that they were currently looking over.

Yuki stared at the group of men who tromped through the courtyard unceremoniously, trampling the small flowerbed to the side.

"HEY! I happened to LIKE those flowers!!" Yumi whispered angrily and sat up.

Yuki grinned at her now riled up sister. With a curt nod, they both disappeared silently.

To the men now making their way through what seemed to be a very nice kept courtyard, they did not sense any threat at all. No ill intentions. Nothing.

Yet they couldn't be more wrong. The leader of the small group held up his hand, telling his small troop to stop. Soon, he began to give out orders.

Yuki ran swiftly across the roof so that she stood facing the group of ninja's from the east. Reaching into the sleeves of her Chinese styled top, she pulled out several senbon that had bells attached to the end of them. With a miniscule flick of her wrist, she sent her choice of weapon flying all over the courtyard. Yuki never missed her target and she did not start now. All the deadly needles had embedded themselves into the wood of the building, each of them hidden effectively in the shadows.

The needles all hit their mark at the exact same time, causing an eerie jingle to sound in the silence of the night. The men froze before realization dawned. The reaction was one that was expected. The men scattered but did not make it far.

Yuki grinned and raised her throwing hand. The pale glow of the moonlight shone brightly and one could see 5 wires tied around each of her fingers. The wires continued down to the courtyard where they branched off. The end result was a web of sharp wires surrounding the courtyard preventing any escape.

The foolish ninjas ran straight into her trap. They ran through the wires and continued on seemingly unharmed, only to fall to bloody pieces mere feet away. The remaining men were smart enough to gather together at the center of the courtyard. They brandished their weapons and took a defensive stance.

Yuki smiled and flexed her throwing hand. The wires twitched, sending vibrations through every thread all the way to where each one ultimately ended: the small bell at the end of her senbon.

Meanwhile Yumi sat by idly watching the men jerk in fear as the jingle of her twin's bells sounded once again. Yumi continued to wait for the final jingle that would confirm the men's death.

Unfortunately, Yuki was not a merciful person who was willing to put the members of 'Shinigami' out of their misery. Yuki waited patiently until one of the braver men decided to throw a kunai in an attempt to break the wires. Unfortunately the only thing he succeeded in was splitting his kunai in half as the wire cut straight through his kunai.

Utterly dumbfounded, the men began to stir restlessly and fear began emanating from them in waves. Finally, the last jingle was heard.

Yumi wasted no time, she leapt from the rooftop in a graceful arch above the unsuspecting men. It was only when her small lithe figure blotted out the moonlight did the men look up. But it was too late, the last thing they saw was blackness as the drugged senbon hit each of their necks.

Landing lightly on the roof at the other end of the courtyard near her sister, Yumi tucked the remaining needles into her hair and turned around in time to see the unconscious bodies fall to the floor.

With a quick pull of Yuki's hand, the bell attached senbon retracted from the wood and embedded themselves at her feet. Expertly tucking her weapons away, Yuki nodded to her sister and jumped off the roof.

Their part here was done.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Haru and Yami sat silently at the corner of a room. The room was lit by a single small candle in the center of the room. Sitting next to that candle was Kimi who was currently dressed in a long flowing kimono, her knee length dark purple hair cascading in waves around her.

Kimi was not happy at all at how things had turned out. Due to the lack of space – for Yumi and Yuki had claimed the courtyard – Kimi could not use her weapon freely without damaging the Aoiya. Normally this would not have proved a problem but a certain pair of waitresses had made it clear that whatever damaged the Aoiya sustained due to careless actions from the allied ninjas, would be paid for IN FULL by the allied ninjas. Not that Okon and Omasu were trying to be mean or anything, but the Aoiya was an old building and had lived through many battles and was now a tattered old building ready to fall apart. Kimi understood how they wanted to protect their home and thus agreed to team up with Haru and Yami to deal with the remaining ninjas. Unlike her, Haru and Yami were able to fight without their weapons for they were trained by Misao herself in the art of Kempo. Therefore, they would be able to knock the ninjas out as efficiently as they would have if they were wielding their weapons.

Kimi sighed as she ran her hand over her long broad sword that currently sat on a mantle in front of her. How her fingers itched to grab the handle and fight!! Yet her she was, stuck being the maiden in distress. Exhaling once more, Kimi returned to alertness as footsteps approached the room. Kimi nodded towards the male twins as they disappeared, she mentally made sure that the door was lock from the outside. Taking a deep breath, Kimi closed her eyes and put on the best 'terrified' face she could conjure just as the door slammed open.

The bearded man who had led the frontal assault stood in the doorway alone. His face an unmistakable expression of shock. Before him was a beautiful maiden who looked at him with such terror before relief flooded her eyes.

"Oh wonderful sire! Have you come to rescue me from this wretched place?" Kimi pushed relief into her voice.

Seeing the man simply stand there with shock still evident on his face made Kimi irritated, but she did not show it. Instead, she rushed to him and grabbed the pant leg of his attire and wept.

"These horrible ninjas had taken me hostage from my family a week before!! I tried to escape but they beat me and told me if I tried to run away that they would rape me and leave me to die on the streets!" Kimi sobbed hysterically. Her long hair shadowing her face as to not show her current expression of disgust.

Finally, the bearded man snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl weeping at his feet. Grinning inwardly to himself at the promise of a pleasant night if he rescued the stupid girl, he kneeled and took her chin in his hands and gently nudged her face upwards.

Kimi forced her eyes to tear up as her face was tilted up to look. Judging from the look on his face, Kimi knew the thoughts that were running through that man's head were so vile and disgusting that she was secretly relieved that she could not read his mind.

"Fret no more, fair maiden! For I, Honou-sama, shall free you from your captivity!" He thumped his chest pompously.

"Oh Honou-sama!" Kimi let her glistening eyes shine with adoration, "as my token of thanks to you, you may have my family treasure!" she gestured towards the Zanbato lying on the mantle in the middle of the room.

Kimi rushed to it and picked it up turning to hand it to the target she was supposed to help subdue.

"The horrible ninjas took my family treasure at the same time they abducted me, thankfully they left me with it this entire time. I do not know how to use it unfortunately so I was defenceless when they took me." Kimi's mind was quick to conjure up lies.

Honou looked at the weapon with a smirk on his face. Such a deadly weapon was to be under his control! Oh what a splendid day indeed! He reached for the handle and Kimi let go. The weight of the weapon was incredible and Honou's lack of experience and strength allowed the weapon to crush him to the floor.

Before the startled man could do anything other than look bewildered, Haru quickly appeared and knocked him unconscious.

Hearing the thudding sound of many footsteps coming towards the room, Kimi quickly went back to her 'damsel-in-distress' façade.

"Honou-sama? Honou-sama! Please wake up!" She shook his arm in an attempt to wake the man up.

As soon as the first ninja appeared, Kimi began to sob dramatically. Soon the room was filled with ninja who did not know what to do with a weeping, seemingly harmless woman. They were ordered to kill enemy ninjas, but what were they to do with a supposed hostage?

Kimi continued sobbing but managed to spare a quick glance at the expressions of the ninjas. None of them had any clue what to do; she only hoped that they would not question why their leader was lying unconscious with a large Zanbato by his side.

Much to her dismay, the ninja farthest to her left held a look of uncertainty in his eyes. _So…_ Kimi thought while continuing to sob, her hand slowly reaching for the weapon, _he's the smartest of the bunch eh? At least he didn't let down his guard. Maybe I'll kill him first so he doesn't have time to register the fear._

When her hand finally touched the familiar weapon, Kimi stopped sobbing instantly. Without hesitation, she grabbed her Zanbato and swung it in a graceful semi-circle, successfully slicing all those who were close to her in half. Unfortunately, there were still some ninja's left over, but Yami and Haru made short work of them. Once Yami had finished knocking out the last ninja, he turned to Kimi and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill them?"

Kimi shrugged, "I was getting pissed off."

Haru walked over a limp body and approached the two, "well, no point thinking about it now. We've gotta start cleaning up this mess before the blood seeps into the tatami mats. I don't wanna have to dig deep into my wallet to clean up a mess that Kimi made."

With that, he began moving both the limp and dead bodies outside. Yami had gone to fetch a bucket and some brushes to scrub with leaving Kimi standing there.

She looked at the bloody bodies on the floor and then looked at her kimono. Heaving a heavy sigh for the umpteenth time that day, the violet haired woman took hold of a stray torso and prayed to the heavens that her kimono would make it through the night without too many stains.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_**A/N: ahaha! I made you wait for the good stuff, so onto Aoshi it is!! XD**_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Aoshi had long taken care of his part of the plan. The ninja weren't anything special and he didn't even have to use both his kodachi's to dispatch them. Though Okina has specifically told them not to kill, Aoshi did not feel like being merciful tonight. Especially not when these were ninja from the very clan that tried to hurt Misao.

While Misha and the other newcomers were assigned to take care of things inside the Aoiya, Aoshi was given the task of clearing away any reinforcements that may have been lurking outside the restaurant.

Although Aoshi's anger played a large role in why he did not bother to let them live, he knew it wasn't the whole reason. Aoshi's anxiousness had gotten the better of him and it allowed his emotions to surface. Something a ninja should never let happen. But he could not help the wave of anger and frustration that poured out of him when he saw the ninja's standing ready to attack.

Currently, Aoshi was walking through the forest on the outskirts of town, searching for any remaining pests that he had to take care of. The full moon was high in the sky and it cast long, eerie shadows all across the forest floor.

Where was Misao? She had said that she would arrive today, yet there was no sign of her. To get to the Aoiya, she would have to pass through these forests, which was the actual reason he was patrolling here.

Aoshi stopped. The very thought of Misao was enough to bring forth the harsh throbbing pain that he had fought to bury over the past 12 years. It seemed that no matter what he did, images of a small 4 year old Misao wish cold, empty eyes would plague his mind. Not even in sleep did he find solace. Nightmares haunted him every day. Nightmares and replayed the events that occurred that fateful night 12 years past. Though he thought he would have gotten used to it by now, Aoshi always woke up sweating and clutching the place directly over his heart as if to rip his heart out so he wouldn't have to feel his heart break.

_Surely a heart can only break once… yet my heart breaks every time the morning sun rises_. Aoshi thought bitterly.

The sun was also a constant reminder of his failure. The sun was like Misao, so cheerful and bright, with everlasting warmth to pour out from her heart. A heart that he, himself broke.

Aoshi struggled to calm him breathing as tears once again threatened to flood his eyes. It was truly a wonder why he still lived. Misao was his heart and soul. And still, she was taken-

No, she had walked out of his life. He could remember vividly the pain and anguish of that night as he watched a 5 year old Misao totter towards Tenshi… and away from him.

Aoshi fell to his knees and clutched his head painfully, willing the memories to go away. Finally calming himself, he let his icy façade that he was so known for come and wash over him. When he raised his head again, his icy blue eyes held no emotion, as they had for the past 12 years.

Completing his rounds, Aoshi started the long walk home, trying not to remind himself that it was this path he walked with an unconscious Misao when she had first started to change.

It was not long after that he saw the Aoiya come into view. He would have closed his eyes and continued for he knew the path so well from years of experience, but the small lithe figure that stood on the roof of the Aoiya had frozen him in his tracks.

The figure was tiny, yet unmistakably that of a young woman. The woman's hair, which was pulled back in a tell tale braid, swished to and fro in the chilly night wind.

Aoshi knew that today was the day Misao would come home. Yet the figure he saw before him seemed so unreal, so unearthly. The grace and poise that the young woman held herself with should have belonged to that of a celestial being. Aoshi could not help but stare. His Misao had changed so much… but it was still his Misao.

Aoshi could not help the hope and joy which had bubbled from his chest. He forced his legs to move as he made a quick dash to the figure. Aoshi jumped on the roof and was a mere 5 meters away from the person he had longed to see for 12 years.

Misao had turned to face him when she heard him land a few meters away from him. Turning towards him, she allowed herself a glace at the man who had once been her father figure, idol, and subject of affection.

Aoshi froze. He could not move, nor could he breathe.

The young woman standing in front of him held the same face as the girl who held his heart. But the cold, devoid look in her eyes told of a completely different person.

This was not his Misao.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

A/N: ahhh. Well, there you have it folks. The long awaited reunion. I know I'm a bad person for ending it there. But honestly I feel like my writing skills have deteriorated quite a bit. Or rather, my writing skills have gone up, but my angst skills have gone down. Next chapter though shall have angst, angst, and more angst!


End file.
